Harry The Auror
by PurpleKittyWuman
Summary: There's some naughty things in here with Hermione and Harry. And some naughty one night stands with grown up litle girls like Ginny. Interference from Draco the suarve Auror. And some annoying past flames. A bit of funny soap opera kind of stuff. Please r


Harry the Auror…  
  
Ok I don't own any characters blah blah blah…….flame me if you wish….your problem not mine! Have fun!  
  
  
  
Harry sat at his desk in a state of dismay, like most Auror's he had been stuck at his desk; Dark wizard activity had become so scarce only the worst Auror's had been placed on duty, Harry almost wished there were some dark wizard's around, but he really shouldn't think about it like that. Harry remembered the good old days at school when he battled Voldemort and slayed mountain trolls with his friends. But Harry had the new Ministry of Magic to contend with, Percy Weasly, who was constantly on Harry's case. However he also had Hermione to contend with, who was a special Muggle correspondent, she had a very special desk, it was a big desk. Harry day dreamed before snapping back to reality, a big bunch of papers had been dumped into his 'IN' tray, most of them marked urgent. Harry sighed and rifled through the papers, picking out his favourites. There were things like new dark wizard detectors that need verification, they were the most fun as some were very ridiculous inventions. Sometimes, he would receive letters from Arthur, asking for a chat. His office was very interesting, a lot of plugs. Harry would even have a request from Hermione, for an early lunch. Harry was kind of hoping for one today, he hadn't seen one since Monday, and it was now Friday. But he was in luck as his eyes fell upon a pink slip of paper. He edged the paper out from between some joke samples from the Weasley twins. The paper smelt lightly of rose oil and had 'From the desk of Hermione Granger'. Harry breathed in the scent of the paper like Vernon would his cigar, and on it, in neat tiny writing it said:  
  
Harry!  
  
Come and join me for lunch at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry squirmed in his seat, he loved seeing Hermione, he hardly ever saw her here, and he always tried to remove himself from his seat. She always wore robes that accentuated her figure, and when she did walk past his desk he could smell the waft of sweet roses; her mother's perfume. Beneath Harry's robes something twitched.  
  
' Shhhh,' he said as he pressed down on the bulge in his pants, he had day dreamed long enough, people were Apparating to lunch already. Harry stood up and concentrated hard on Hogsmede, he disappeared with a pop and when he opened his eyes, the 'quaint little wizard town' scenery burst into view. Harry walked briskly across the damp bitumen over to the Three Broomsticks, sat at the table by the fire and waited. Just as Harry managed to sustain his eagerness, he saw Hermione's figure swoop into the room like Fleur would have done. Wizard's and men alike turned too look at the beauty. She had flourished since Hogwarts, and it showed to. As she sat at Harry's table, some men sighed with disappointed.  
  
' Attracting a crowd as usual,' Harry said indignantly.  
  
' Indeed,' she smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. Hermione beckoned Madam Rosemerta over.  
  
' Two Butterbeers, and some apple pie,' she smiled sweetly.  
  
' Just liked the days when you were at school…,'  
  
' Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,' Harry whipped his head around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, now also one of the best Auror's the Ministry ever had, aside's from Harry. As he walked over too them Harry saw Hermione look Draco up and down as she bit her lip, checking out the lean blonde wizard. Harry looked in the window behind him, he tried to flatten his hair and rub some of the dirt off his face. Even though they were friends Harry still saw Draco as competition, except now in a different field. Draco held out his arms and wrapped them around Hermione.  
  
' Look at you,' he smiled pecking a kiss on each cheek.  
  
' And Harry,' he hugged Harry before sitting down to join them. Hermione seemed entranced by his flashing smile and boyish looks…it was Gilderoy Lockhart all over again.  
  
' Where've you been? Harry flashed a sly grin, I haven't seen you at the office much,' Draco tipped his head and looked away.  
  
' Father's been in a spot of trouble I dare say,' Draco said smiling.  
  
' With who?' Hermione asked, now resting her peach complexion on her hands.  
  
' My mother, they are at each others necks, it's ridiculous, they're like children,' Draco sighed and casually flicked his golden hair from his eyes. Speaking of hair there were four lots of flaming red hair bobbing in the crowd of the pub.  
  
' Oi! Fred, George! Ginny, Ron!' Harry yelled across the room and all four of them beamed at Harry. Ginny now had control over her cheeks and rarely blushed at Harry anymore.  
  
' It's been a while,' Ron said with hug to Harry.  
  
' Well yes, since Hermione, Draco and I started at the Ministry, all we've seen is Percy,' Harry giggled.  
  
' And their father,' Hermione gestured, giving Harry a 'I want to be alone with you' look. Just as the Weasley's were sitting down Draco stood up.  
  
' No offence but I must be off, family matters, why don't we meet up again some time? And with a few more of Hogwart's best,' he smiled at Hermione and then Ginny.  
  
' Sounds good, why not at Harry's?' Fred and George chimed. Everyone's gaze turned on Harry as he agreed. 'Why mine?' thought Harry who was now completely puzzled.  
  
' We have to be off anyways,' Ginny said looking longingly at a butterbeer. Harry and Hermione gave their farewells to the Weasley's and returned to their lunch break.  
  
' What was that look you gave Draco?' Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione looked at the apple pie heading their way. As the beers and pie landed on the table Harry still looked to Hermione for and answer to his question.  
  
' Well he's kinda cute,' she said taking a large mouthful of pie and gagging. Harry coughed his butterbeer moustache all over the shop.  
  
' And I'm not?' Harry asked with a boyish grin. Hermione looked him up and down quickly and bit her lip. She looked up again, giggled, and pinched Harry's cheeks. He grimaced then smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had received many owls back at work after that meeting in the three broomsticks. Fred and George of course sent him a joke Howler, that laughed horrendously instead of yelling. He received a pink one from Ginny, and a normal parchment one from Draco. Harry had sent a few owls of his own, one to Neville, who was a very acclaimed Herbologist. And one each too Dean and Seamus, who in sixth grade finally turned water to rum. But Harry need not send an owl to Hermione, because she kept walking past his desk. Harry would pop his head around the corner as she left, the smooth movement of her hips, her new lavender robes billowing behind her and her chestnut hair, falling gently over her shoulders. Harry would have killed just to pinch that bottom once, well Harry had killed a few Death Eaters here and there, but not for something like that. Harry twitched again and shifted in his seat.  
  
When he arrived home that afternoon in Godric's Hollow, Harry slouched onto the couch in the lounge room of his one wizard house. It had everything he needed, especially the space to throw a small party. Harry had the galleon's to afford such a place, but he had Arthur Weasley's help, once again he had known someone, this time in the real estate department for wizards. Harry peered around his lounge room dreamily, looking at the graduation photo upon his small fireplace. It was moving, as all wizard picture's are, it was of Hermione, Ron and himself, all draped over each other happily. Harry remembered families were meant to come. And he also remembered that Sirius was there, taking the photo. Also if you squinted you could see Colin in the background, poised to take a photo as Harry turned. Smiling he got up and went to the kitchen, there were a few cooking books Mrs Weasley had given him, Harry was better at wizard cooking than he thought, he had had practice with the Dursley's. So with 'Brunhilda's Cookbook For The Single Wizard' Harry made a few snacks and things and went to bed, and as he thought, he had no need, Fred and George were coming.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next day to find the sun shining in his windows, it was a sunny day, with many clouds scattered across the sky. As he walked to the mirror he replaced his glasses and ruffled his hair.  
  
' Morning Harry,' the mirror said with a yawn, Harry waved half back before walking down his small rug covered stairs. As Harry walked into his living room he remembered something, he was having people over today. Harry looked around at the loose things scattered here and there, work papers, coffee mugs and his sofa was disgusting. So Harry picked up his wand from beneath his work papers and began too swish and flick his way around the room. Cups went flying into the sink, papers shuffled into cubbyholes and Harry cleaned his sofa with a simple spell. Everything looked a whole lot…  
  
knock knock  
  
Harry lept out of his skin, he conjoured up some robes and went to the door.  
  
' Hermione, Harry peered at his watch, your early, it's only nine,' the pecked each others cheeks, Harry surely must have lived for that moment.  
  
' Oh right, she smiled slyly, but I thought I might come around early, for a private chat,' Harry grinned cheekily and invited her in. She sat on the armchair closest to the clock which had a hand saying 'Hermione, Harry's place,' she smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
' Another gift from Mrs Weasley?,' she asked her honey brown eyes staring at him dreamily.  
  
' As soon as she got word I was moving away from Sirius she bombarded me with, just things. Cookbooks and the like. I remember what she said,' Harry smiled.  
  
' And what was that?' Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
' In case you have any lady friends over,' Harry said in a high pitched voice. As he passed Hermione to the other couch he brushed her leg with his, it felt very smooth. He turned and looked at her.  
  
' You shave? I remember Dudley shaving my eyebrows' she stifled a laugh at him.  
  
' Oh no not the muggle way, I use wizarding beauty methods, which are permanent,' Harry knelt down.  
  
' May I?' he asked not hesitating to show signs of sexual attraction. She nodded and he touched her thigh, near her knee. Her skin smooth and firm with no sign of blemish, and it was a beautiful peaches and cream colour, pretty and fresh. Harry began to slid his hand further and further towards the top of her thigh. Hermione swallowed lightly, she had longed for Harry's touch like this, his sparkling green eyes looking into her own. His hand stopped at the edge of her small tartan skirt. He looked up, she looked down at him.  
  
Knock Knock Squeek.  
  
It must be Fred and George. Harry groaned, he hated moments like these. Hermione sighed as he headed for the door. Harry opened the door, it was Ginny and she was now holding a rubber mouse.  
  
' Ginny, Harry grinned, is Neville coming?'  
  
' Yes he sent an Apparating owl,' she said her crimson robes rippling as she entered Harry's home.  
  
' All this time you've never invited me here,' she wrapped her ivory arms around Harry's neck, and peered at Hermione from behind Harry's back.  
  
Neville sat by the fire, showing off too Ginny who was giggling at Neville's wit. Fred and George were trying to sell Sean some of the more adult practical jokes. And Ron ever the one to start a fight was having an in depth conversation with Dean about football.  
  
'But why no broomsticks?' Ron asked, Dean heaved a sigh.  
  
'Because it's a muggle sport,' Ron nodded then shook his head.  
  
'I vas very snobbish at 'ogwarts,' Fleur admitted as she clutched Ron's arms.  
  
'But you have Ron now, world re-nound Keeper and smashing chess player,' Lavender said checking out the tall, lean red head.  
  
'Oui he has taught me many things,' she smiled cheekily. Meanwhile, Harry was showing Parvarti around the house. Hermione stared as Harry showed her upstairs.  
  
' And this is my ensuite, Harry said, and that's it,' he sighed. Parvarti pushed him against the wall beside the door and pressed her lips against his. There was no tongue, like Harry's first kiss, and Harry just stood there, wide eyed. Parvarti broke away, flushed and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. 


End file.
